I died in my dreams
by Federvieh
Summary: Die Vorgeschichte zu 'I said I love you, but I lied', viel Spaß beim lesen


1Okay Leutz, da bin ich wieder!!!! Und obwohl ich weiß, das ich langsam mal an meine anderen Geschichten weiterschreiben sollte, habe ich hier dennoch eine neue FF für euch. Man könnte es als die Vorgeschichte zu 'I said I love you, but I lied...' sehen. Das mache ich so, weil sonst wieder einige nach einer Fortsetzung schreien und ich zur Zeit so viel zu schreiben habe T.T. Ich lahme Ome komme auch einfach nicht aus 'm Knick...(Fellfie: Ist dir mal aufgefallen was für'n verschärftes Wort das ist!=))

_Kursiv_ = Ryous Erinnerungen

Ryou Bakura = Ryou

Yami Bakura = Bakura

**I died in my dreams....**

'Wie viel Einsamkeit kann ein Mensch ertragen?', eine Frage, auf der es wohl keine Antwort gibt.... nie geben wird. Kraftlos setzte Ryou einen Fuß vor dem anderen. Er wusste nicht wo er hin sollte, wusste nicht wirklich von wo er kam.... er fühlte sich einsam, er war einsam. Er hatte niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt, alle hatten ihn verlassen. Seine Elter.... sein Schwester .... und jetzt... sein Yami.... für immer allein gelassen. Nie würde er ihn wieder sehen. Yami hatte es geschafft, er hatte seinen wohl größten Feind besiegt.... Doch was er damit Ryou angetan hat, danach fragt keiner....

Alle sind erfreut darüber dass Yami no Bakura endlich besiegt wurde.... Ryou konnte es nicht fassen, seine Freunde..... nein sie waren nicht mehr seine freunde.... wie sie sich gefreut hatten.... endlich sei das Böse besiegt, hatten sie gesagt. Ryou fühlte ich in diesem Moment, als hätte ihm jemand das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen, obwohl dies nicht ganz o schmerzhaft gewesen wäre...

_Zitternd sank ich auf meine Knie, konnte nicht glauben was soeben passiert ist. Yami hatte mich für immer von meiner Zwillingsseele getrennt. Für immer. _

_Aus den Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Yugi Yami glücklich um den Hals fällt, er hat sogar Tränen in den Augen vor Freude. Schwach verstehe ich die Wörter die er ihm zuflüstert... "..es ist vorbei..." _

_Auch Yugis Freunde scheinen sehr erfreut darüber zu sein.... ich versteh das alles nicht. Ich fühle diese Leere in mir und weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll..... er wird nie wieder bei mir sein.... ich könnte schreien, doh kein Laut verlässt meine Kehle..._

"_Jetzt bist du wieder frei!", höre ich Honda hinter mir. Frei? Für welchen Preis?_

"_Freu dich doch Bakura, jetzt wird er dich nie wieder quälen!", fügt er noch hinzu und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. angewiderte stoße ich sie weg. Ich will nie wieder mit einen von ihnen was zu tun haben..._

_Langsam stehe ich auf. "Er hat mich nie gequält!", sage ich leise, traue meine Stimme nicht ganz. _

_Tränen laufen mein Wangen hinunter, keinen von ihnen sehe ich in die Augen... _

_Fast schleppend verlasse ich die Gruppe. Will nie wieder einen von ihnen sehen...._

Wieder liefen Ryou Tränen über seine Wangen, doch es war ihm egal. Seitdem er seinen Yami verloren hat, war ihm alles egal. Er wollte nur noch sterben, wollte wieder bei Bakura sein..... ihm nie mehr verlassen.

Noch gut konnte er sich an den Blick von Bakura erinnern, als Yami ihn endgültig besiegt hatte. Er konnte so viele Emotionen in seinen Augen lesen... Hass.... Schmerz.... Angst.... Liebe....

Ryous Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er daran dachte..... als alle Erinnerungen wieder in ihm hoch kamen...

_Ich fühlte wie Bakura mich neugierig dabei beobachtete, als ich den Weihnachtsbaum schmückte. Großzügig verteilte ich Lametta über die grünen Nadeln des Baumes..._

"_Ist es normal das der Baum wie eine Hure aussieht?", fragte mich mein Yami zweifelnd. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen._

_§Er sieht doch wie eine Hure aus!"_

"_Wenn du meinst..", und dann schwieg er wieder. Wir redeten nicht oft miteinander, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig.... wir verstanden uns auch so. _

_Als ich mit den schmücken fertig war, setzte ich mich zu ihm auf das Sofa und lehnte sein Kopf an seine Schulter. Er sagte nichts, legte nur seinen Arm um mich. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ich ihm so nahe sein durfte, meistens setzte er sich woanders hin, wenn ich kuscheln wollte, aber diesmal blieb er sitzen._

"_Und?", fragte er mich ganz beiläufig. Ich musste grinsen, ich wusste worauf er hinauf war._

"_Was und?", entgegnete ich ihm mit einer Gegenfrage. Ich wusste, dass er das nicht mochte, gerade deshalb machte ich es ja. Ich weiß, ich weiß.... manchmal kann ich richtig böse sein._

"_Wann.... wann gibt es Geschenke?", fragte er schnell. Ich fand es jedesmal so niedlich, wenn er mich verlegen danach fragte..... Bakura konnte ja so niedlich sein...._

"_Nachdem wir zu Abend gegessen haben.", gab ich ihm die selbe antwort, wie ich sie ihm seit sieben drei Jahren gab.... und wie immer antwortete er :"Noch so lange?"_

Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Ryous Lippen, als er daran dachte. '.....ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein....', dachte er traurig, als er seine Wohnung betrat.

'.....Bald werden wir wieder vereint sein...'

_Ich sehe wie er vergeben Versucht gegen Yami anzukommen, doch sinnlos. Ich will ihm helfen, doch kann ich nicht. Ich verfluche mich selber für diese Schwäche._

_Dann plötzlich gab er auf, einfach so. Ich verstand es nicht, ich will es nicht verstehen. _

"_Bakura!"_

_Dann sieht er mir in die Augen, ich kann so viel Leid darin erkennen, doch weiß ich nicht warum_.....

_... Ich liebe dich Hikari...._

_Dann war alles vorbei, ich fühlte wie ich auseinander gerissen wurde..... wie mir die Hälfte meiner Seele genommen wurde.... ich fühlte wie mich die Einsamkeit beschlich_

Ryou fühlte wie die Müdigkeit drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Er kämpfte auch gar nicht dagegen an, er wollte es selber so. Bald würde er einschlafen und von seinem geliebten Yami träumen und dann....... würde er nie wieder aufwachen.... und der Schmerz würde endlich nachlassen....sie wären für immer vereint... niemand konnte sie jemals trennen, selbst der Tod nicht....

_I dumped you again_

_I don't understand_

_it's happend before_

_can't take it no more_

_these foolish games_

_always end up in confusion_

_I'll take you back_

_Just to leave you once again_

_I died in my dreams_

_what's that sopposed to mean?_

_got lost in the fire_

_I died in my dreams_

_reaching out for your hand_

_my farale desire_

_I've failed you again_

'_cause I let you stay_

_I used to pretend_

_that I feel ok_

_just one bis lie_

_such a perfect illusion_

_I made you mine_

_just to hurt you once again_

Owari...

So das wars, ich hoffe ihr findet sie nicht allzu schlecht. Und sorry weil sie so kurz ist.


End file.
